Most Wanted
by Fred's bride
Summary: They're three of the most gorgeous guys in all of Hogwarts. Unstoppable,unavoidable and unattainable. They're about to meet their match. HpLlg DmGw RwLb. For now the story is on HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**_(A/N: If you don't like AU or any of the pairings, you MUST ignore this story at once. Because this will definitely not be for you. Thanks)_**

_**Disclaimer: Hahaha. Nope, not mine.**_

_Chapter One_

_Welcome to Hogwarts High._

She raced up the stairs towards her first class of the day, being the new girl was bad enough. But being late was much worse. Her long blonde hair trailed behind her as she forced herself forward on the stairs that won't end. The collision was very much something that she hadn't counted on. Looking up she had smashed into a very tall red head guy and a wavy hair brunette girl. The red head guy reached a hand down to help her. This was the first kind gesture she had in awhile.

"Are you alright?" He asked pulling her on to her feet. Nodding her head, they smiled watching her. He was very tall and the girl beside him didn't seem to match in his height. _Was she his girlfriend?_ She wondered. The girl was quite pretty and she was holding stacks of books in her already skinny arms.

"Are you new here?" The brunette hair girl asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Oh well, then let us introduce ourselves." The redhead guy said. "I'm Fred Weasley and this darling one here is my Hermione." He winked at her but the girl gave him a scorning look.

"I'm sorry he's so rude. It's actually Hermione Granger." The girl had meant to offer her a hand to shake but there were too many books that she was having some trouble so, Fred had stepped in and offered the blonde girl his hand instead.

"She's very cute." And she saw Hermione face glow a bright red. She was blushing.

"Stop it Fred or I'll kick you." She warned but only got a smirk from him.

"I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood." The blonde girl finally spoke.

"Welcome to Hogwarts High, Miss Lovegood." The tall redhead smiled reaching down to help Hermione with her books and he started walking away. "Come Hermione, or we'll never make it to professor Lupin's lecture in time."

"Sorry, where can I find this classroom? See I'm late enough as it is." Luna asked quickly handing the brunette hair girl her schedule. One look at it Hermione smiled and gave her directions as the tall redhead turned around holding out his hand for her.

"Oh Luna have a lovely day, if you need any help don't hesitate to find us." Hermione offered taking the tall redhead's hand.

"Thanks." Luna managed as the sweet couple was disappearing down the hallway waving to her. She was suddenly alone again trying to find the classroom, and making sure that at least today might not be such a horrible first day after all.

_On the other side..._

"You promised me, you meet me in front of the fountain after school yesterday." He turned around to stare into burning chocolate eyes.

"Susan…" He started.

"It's Padma." She hissed glaring at him now.

"Padma, listen something terrible happened yesterday." The dark hair male answered as her harsh expression slowly softens.

"Oh Harry, what was it?" She sounded concern touching his arm lightly. She was indeed very beautiful but he couldn't really have a relationship with her, she was just not the type he was looking for. He was after all Harry Potter, famous godchild of the notorious Sirius Black who owned most of the business in the city. Harry was heir to all his fortune. When he entered that world he would need someone just as powerful as him to be by his side. Not just as simple high school crush. Even though he liked Sarah very much, or was it Panda? Something like that. He loved her dark brown eyes and the nice creamy mocha color on her soft skin. The dark hair was something else; she was a distraction to his health. He was always very foolish when it came to beautiful things. He simple adored them.

"I had an important date with one of my godfather's clients." And the slapping sound could be heard clear across the country. Harry Potter famous for his background but, infamous for his relationship potentials, was in great pain.

"You're such a git." He heard the chuckling coming from across the hall, where he saw his lanky best friend grinning at him. The redhead moved closer tossing the thick text book back and forth in his large hands.

"Girls are sure strange." The dark hair male shook his head. He could not comprehend where he had gone wrong.

"Girls are nothing but trouble." They heard another voice from behind them. This voice was soft but in a way very cold. Turning they saw the platinum blond hair guy walking towards them now. His handsome smirk plastered on his porcelain face as the three of them met staring at each other. Out of the three the redhead was the tallest but his face features was the most calm. The one known as Harry seemed more tensed and the blond hair one was only too happy to push the button. It looked like there was going to be an all out battle between the three of them.

"Malfoy, where have you been?" Harry asked hitting the blond hair guy in the shoulder.

"None of you bloody business," Malfoy shot back continuing to smirk.

"So things with what's her name getting hot and heavy?" The redhead asked.

"For your information Weasely, her name's Cho." The blond answered.

"Chang." Harry seemed confused. "Man what are you doing with her? She's bad news. Didn't you hear about Dean Thomas?"

"I'm not dating him am I? Why should I care?" Malfoy continued to smirk.

"Malfoy, don't be an idiot. You know the kind of person she is." The redhead said running his fingers through his long strands of ginger hair. He loosens the tie from the collar of his uniform as he turned to his now grinning friend.

"And you already know the kind of person I am." The three of them carried on their conversation laughing as they causally strolled down the long hallway towards class. Not even realizing the eyes of the admirers watching the gorgeous three. They knew that without a doubt they were the most wanted males in all of Hogwarts and they were the most unstoppable.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me.

Chapter Two

_And so it begins_

"Oi, Angelina have you see Ginny?" The tall redhead guy was racing towards her.

"Sorry, haven't got a clue." The dark beauty answered. "Wasn't she with Fred earlier today?" She leaned against her locker to wait for the redhead to catch up.

"I know but, my mum put me in charge of taking care of her and knowing Ginny she's bound to get herself into some kind of trouble before the day is done." He explained.

"George I really think she can take care of herself. Come on lets go to lunch." Angelina smiled and pushed herself away from the locker.

"I know but a bloke does get worried about his little sister." He followed her anyways scanning every inch of the hallway and looking out at the beautiful stretched windows to see if he'll be able to catch a glimpse of her. Then in front of them walked the golden trio, included in that group was his younger brother Ron. The dark hair guy was Harry Potter known very well in all of England as the heir to the Black enterprise. Though Harry was most likely the nicest guy George knew he was just as immature as the two he hung around with. Ron for one was arrogant and never listened to reason, that was because he was raised spoiled and grew up to devour it as much as the next person. There was nothing more to say then his brother was a great big prat. George and his twin brother, Fred hated the money that their parents seemed to be so fond of and it never pleased them how everyone grew to need it and want it.

Their older brother Bill had become so successful in his business that he started his own company and bought out the bank that he had been working for, from there he continued to buy out businesses and with his fortune there was no need for anyone in the Weasley's family to worry about anything again. Though they remained close, it wasn't actually the same as before. Ginny was the last pure one out of the family, her innocent and unspoiled behavior gave the twins a chance at the warmth they solely needed.

Then there was the platinum hair guy, the one with the pale skin, he almost looked like a vampire. His eyes the very grey of tombstones, deadly even with one look. He was indeed very handsome; he knew it and used it to his advantage. He was Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy corporations. His family had always been wealthy, with the turning of the generations the money never ceases to stop. He and Ron together were chaotic already. Unlike Harry and Ron, Malfoy seemed to be the one who was silent most of the time. He barely spoken unless it was to associate himself with a female, yet he made conversation with those two somehow.

The redhead turned to look down at his friend, only to see her staring dreamily at them. As if they were Gods or something.

"Come on Angelina, snap out of it or Oliver will be mad." George waved his fingers in front of her, when he finally got her attention they were standing in front of him.

"George, we heard that Ginny was attending this school now, where is she?" Harry asked smiling at him.

"Yeah, well she's here. Just can't seem to find her." George answered still looking at his frozen friend.

"You've gone and lost her already?" Ron teased.

"Wish we could do the same to you." George shot back glaring at his brother.

"We found her, she's in the cafeteria." A soft voice called to them. They turned to see the lovely brunette walking with George's twin towards them.

"Hello Hermione." The trio said unison looking at her. Everyone adored Hermione, no one more then Fred that was but she somehow managed to get the three of them wrapped around her fingers. Although no one really knows how that had happened, maybe it was because she was one of the original trios before she fell in love with Fred. Must have been a spell, Hogwarts wasn't just an ordinary high school; people came here to study magic. Those with money did anyways, loads of it.

"Hello everyone." She smiled leaning into kiss them on the cheek. "Break any hearts today?" She teased.

"The day is yet over." Ron smirked.

"Ronald Weasley you behave yourself." She warned. He nodded smirking but a group of girls walked by that caught his attention in that moment.

"Oh by the way Angelina, Oliver is looking for you." Fred said staring at the frozen girl and trying his hardest not to laugh. He knew any girl that came across the trio were placed under a spell and couldn't look away. Must be something about their aura? With that said she nodded and turned to walk away.

"We should go see Ginny; I haven't seen her since last Christmas." Ron instructed.

"For that long Ronald, she's your sister?" Hermione started as the six of them venture towards the cafeteria.

"You forget that she's been at boarding school." Ron shook his head at her.

"And he also forgets that he spends most of the time on some island with those two." Fred joked as George laughed and Hermione giggled.

"You three could have easily joined us." Harry voice came into the conversation.

"We know, but all that sand isn't good for my skin." George answered.

"And when has lying on a beach gotten anyone anywhere?" Hermione never failed to mention that theory anytime something came up about achieving ones goals by working hard.

"Love, they stopped listening. " Fred slowed their steps down as the trios were watching the person in front of them. No one or nothing ever surprises the three of them before but, the girl that was sitting beside the beautiful redhead was beyond words. Though the twins could have guessed Harry and Malfoy where staring at Ginny, for Ron that would have been wrong. George however was mesmerized but the golden hair girl beside his sister as well. She was rapidly stunning, so strikingly lovely it was impossible to look away.

"Oh look Hermione; Miss Lovegood has already made some friends." Fred pointed out.

"It looks like she has." Hermione smiled as she watched the trio stroll into the cafeteria to greet the new girl and sweet little Ginny. This was going to be interesting to watch.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yeah, nope. Not even close to being mine.

Chapter Three

_Introductions gone wrong._

The blonde hair beauty caught a glance at the three most stunning looking males she had ever laid her crystal blue eyes on; they were causally strolling into the cafeteria. They looked like perfection come to life. One of the girls she had recently met talked of nothing else but those three. They were the hardest three to attain but, the easiest to seduce.

The dark hair guy was the first one she noticed; he had the all natural charm of someone out of a black and white photograph. His emerald eyes were the only colors seeping through. He was breathtaking and highly well structured that it was impossible for him to be human. There was a mark on his forehead, it took the shape of a lighting bolt, which was very unusual, that was probably not a very talked about childhood memory. By the way he seemed to strut in the middle; she could have figured he must have been the leader. His movement alone was powerful, and that seemed to a line his aura of domination, Famous Harry Potter.

Secondly she saw the soft ginger hair to his right, he seemed to have somewhat a resembles to the beautiful red head girl sitting in front of her. He was very tall and the way his tie was loose on his uniform was saying that he could care less about the rules here. He too was good looking; even the freckles on his face stood apart from the color of his skin, making it more perfect as if they were suppose to clearly draw attention to his haunting ocean blue eyes. Ron Weasley. On scanning the left she let out a shudder, the platinum hair one was dark. There was so much coldness surrounding him that it was hard to see beyond anything else, like a vampire almost. He was indeed handsome but his grey eyes seemed to appear very stone like. The outside was beautiful but the inside was unseen. His skin was so pale it was almost transparent. Draco Malfoy.

The red hair beauty, who had been entertaining those beside her, caught the absent look of her golden hair acquaintances and turned her head towards the direction that she was staring. There they were the infamous golden trio.

"GINNY." The tall red head yelled holding out his outstretched arms for her.

"RON." She smiled jumping into his embrace, that had drawn the attention of those who were enjoying their lunch and those who had been anticipating the reunion smiled. She hardly ever saw her older brother, he was always away and now that she was attending Hogwarts she was hoping that they would be able to see each other more. As Ron released her, another pair of arms captured her.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." The guy with the dark hair smiled reaching down to place a kiss on her cheeks. "Sweet Ginny." There was a hint of red creeping up her face but that was gone as she playful pushed him aside.

"Thank you Harry." She turned to meet with grey eyes. This guy she has never met before. She had heard and now seen him up closer but never had the pleasure of knowing him. He didn't even blink as he stared at her, then with a light shrug he turned away; looking elsewhere which seemed to him was far more interesting. He was indeed rude, no words of welcome and no introduction either.

"I don't believe we met, I'm Ginny." She smiled reaching out her hand for him to take; she would at least make an attempt to be friendly. He seemed confused about what he was supposed to do and stared at her. Then without a word he walked away from them, which got the crowds whispering.

"That was cold even for a girl." She heard someone say.

"I feel bad for her; the dark prince must really dislike her." Another spoke.

"Isn't she his friend's sister though?" More whispers. "That was harsh."

"Hey baby sister don't worry about it…" Ron was in the middle of his sentence when he saw something round go pass him and smacked right into the back of his platinum hair friend's head. That stopped all of the breath in the cafeteria, the one known as the dark prince slowly turned around to see his attacker. All eyes were on the tiny golden hair girl standing from her seat, she was just lowering her right arm. Harry admired her for having the guts to do that but he almost felt sorry for her because now she would have Malfoy's wrath to worry about. Silence was always more deadly. She didn't seem the less bit worried or frighten. Her blonde hair reached pass her waist, he thought she was an absolute dream.

"That was a no." She heard, from the corner of her eyes she saw the words mouthed from the red head.

"She introduced herself; the least you could do is obliged and gave her a proper introduction." She was boiling from the attitude he seemed to have. It pissed her of that his manners were not even there. He remained silent as he continued forward. When he was standing in front of her, he lowered his head, it looked like he was going to kiss her but instead one of his hands aggressively cupped her face as their eyes watched one other. She was fearless and stood her ground.

"Do not go to war unless you are ready to fight." Those words came at her so cold. _What the hell did he mean by that? _With that said he shoved her hard to the ground and walked effortlessly way.

"You don't know what you begun, opening Pandora's Box is one thing, but seeing what you unleash is another." The dark hair guy shook his head following after his friend. He was not as charming as his features had led her to believe. There was no hint in his voice of concern for her well being, it was like he was emotionless.

"Stupid, very stupid." The red head shook his head also and the three of them were gone. The cafeteria soon was buzzing with the after affect of what had happened, and how ridiculous it was for a new student to voice her opinion. They were the Golden trio; they could care less about common courtesy, they were seen as royalty. She was in over her head now and it was going to be her funeral.

"Luna, thank you." She was helped up by the red hair beauty. Brushing the dirt from her skirt she turned and smiled.

"You're welcome." She answered.

"But you shouldn't have done that; the golden trio could ruin everything for you here." Ginny warned sitting down beside the blonde girl.

"I know the rules of chain reaction, but to be honest that was just instinct, I didn't know what I was doing, but I knew that he shouldn't be allowed to get away with that attitude." She rubbed at her elbow; they were sting from the impact and force from crashing into the ground. "Ron is your brother right? Why did he act like it was nothing?"

"Because he's a great big prat." A voice answered before the red head could reply. They looked up to see twin tall red head guys and a tiny brunette girl walking to their table. Ginny jumped up to embrace one of the tall red heads and he smiled. Luna remembered the brunette from earlier that day and couldn't believe there were two of the red heads who had helped her out earlier.

"George did you see what happened?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." He answered. "My poor baby sister, he was just a tad rude wasn't he?" Ginny nodded.

"Hello, again." Fred and Hermione smiled sitting down at the table as well.

"Hello." Luna returned the smile.

"That was brilliant, Miss Lovegood, excellent indeed." Hermione laughed.

"What is?" Luna asked confused.

"You're the first to challenge those arrogant bastards; we never thought it could be done." Hermione laughed.

"You make it seem like that's a good thing." Luna sounded confused.

"It is a great thing my dear, no one here has ever stood up to them before, and not a girl at that." Hermione continued to grin at her.

"But Hermione, George has told me you have many times." Ginny added in.

"That's because I was one of them, they would not want to go against someone as brilliant as me in the fine arts." Hermione answered. "I'm good with my magic after all."

"Beside they'll have to deal with me if they want to be idiots and go up against her." The red head beside her grinned as he winked at his twin.

"Please." Hermione let out an exasperated sigh laughing.

"Why is everyone so afraid of them?" Luna questioned looking down at her tray regretting now about throwing the apple at that guy's head, she really wanted it.

"Isn't everyone a bit afraid of money, power and magic?" George smiled at her.

"They shouldn't be." Luna said taking a drink from her water bottle. "Isn't one of them your brother after all?" She asked the three red heads.

"We never said we're afraid of them, we don't play in their world, and you my dear Miss Lovegood have gotten yourself involved without realizing it, like we said you're the first." The one named Fred answered.

"And you would have allowed him to be rude like that?" Luna was getting a bit irritated that they didn't see this as a factor, or that they didn't understand why she had done it.

"He's Draco Malfoy, as long as he doesn't take an interest in our little Ginny were fine with him being rude to her, we agree it was wrong but he's very powerful and we don't want to bring his wrath towards her. This is her first year away from boarding school after all." The one name George explained hugging the tiny red head in his arms.

"I'm fine, there's no way someone like him would ever take an interest in me anyways, and by the look in his eyes he seems to hate me." Ginny laughed. "And Luna I won't let them harass you alone." She placed her hand onto the blonde hair girl's hand.

"Ginny its fine, there isn't any point in involving you in something that I started." Luna replied looking at them slowly removing her hand from the red head.

"Come on Luna; let's make this a year they won't forget." Ginny gripped her hand tightening the hold and winking at the blonde. Luna laughed, it had been awhile since she had done that and it was a great feeling, she squeezed back.

(A/N: I just wanted you to know that I adore Harry and Ginny as a couple, but for this story to work I actually wanted to switch the couples. And that my dear is why I have done the things I've done.)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No way. Not mine.

_And the fun begins_

"Malfoy, what the hell was that about? Ginny was just being nice, you could have just introduce yourself and not be a totally git." The red head was saying as he pushed his long hair back behind his ears.

"What was with the cold shoulder all of a sudden? You seen her around, she wasn't going to bite." The dark hair one now added in. The platinum hair guy didn't say anything just leaned against the railings on the roof were they spend most of their time.

"She's my sister, what do you have against her?" The red head was insistent.

"I hate girls with red hair." The tone was dark, and it had been very low. Harry and Ron looked at each other. Of all the years they had known their platinum hair friend they never once saw him with a redhead girl. They all had blonde hair or were brunettes and now just recently was Cho Chang and she had black hair. Why was that? What did he have against them? This was never an issue, they rarely touched on the subject, but as of this moment they were curious. Ginny through Harry's eye was beautiful but she was not his type and she was his best friend's sister so that was a double negative. Ron however knew his sister was not horribly disfigured, though he spent most of his time ignoring his surrounds, he saw the blushes that was plastered on the male's faces at the sight of his baby sister. He never gave that a second thought because the members of his family were indeed very beautiful. Uncanning how amazing their features were.

"Is it because it'll feel like you're dating me?" Ron teased which got him a punch in the arm.

"Jackass." They heard as the two of them laughed.

"Are you really going to do something to the beautiful golden hair girl?" Harry asked him.

"Potter, that's my business." He smirked looking down at to see the subject of their discussion in view walking arm in arm with the littlest weasley.

"Are you concern for her?" Ron asked biting into an apple he had been holding since they left the cafeteria. Well the one he took from some freshmen's tray walking pass them, he was unwilling to look directly at them. That was power.

"Nope, you know that I really don't care what he does. I just think he shouldn't get caught." Harry answered shaking his head sending his messy hair flying.

"I've never gotten caught…"

"Yet." Ron interrupted.

"What could they possibly do to me? I'm Draco Malfoy the heir to the Malfoy corporations." Sounding too confident his two friends just laughed.

"She's very beautiful though, it's a shame." Ron said throwing his apple core carelessly off the roof.

"That's what will make this more fun then." Harry smiled following them towards the door that would lead them back to classroom.

Outside underneath a tree

"Aren't you a bit scared about what they're plotting? From what I heard those three are pretty ruthless." The redhead asked her. Luna turned and smiled.

"There is nothing they can do that hasn't already been done to me; they are however allowed to push this to the limits." Her blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Cute." Ginny laughed.

"I wonder why is it that they get away with acting the way they do." The blonde pondered.

"That's because Fred says everyone's afraid to lose their job if they dare touch or threaten anyone of those three. I mean Ron's grown up with the two of them and he plays by their rules so he follows their lead. I mean I am a Weasley too, yet I learned from the twins not to throw my weight around like that. What happiness would that bring me?" The redhead answered looking towards the school.

"So the whole lot here is afraid of three little boys with a little bit of power. That's just pathetic." Luna laughed and rose from her spot. Ginny soon joined her and the bell went as they raced back inside.

"Everyone please take your seats." The teacher announced as he forced her to remain outside so that he may properly introduce her to the class. Wasn't this the way it was with every new place she went. "We have a new student; I would like everyone to meet Miss. Luna Lovegood." He motioned his hand for her to step forward. It was so quiet as she stepped into the once noise classroom to be met with what seemed like thousands of eyes on her. No one seemed to exhale.

"Luna please a little about yourself." The teacher smiled and she knew right away by that smile he was a very friendly person. Though he did seem a bit lacking in the grooming department. It was as if his clothes had been worn since his younger years. He was a teacher for goodness sake. What were they paying him?

She didn't have very much time to respond as she was rudely shoved aside by the body that was walking pass her. There wasn't much time to catch herself either as her knees hit the floor. Yet the blonde hair beauty did not make a sound at the painful impact that was caused by her offender. No one made a move to help her either. She looked up to meet with the cold grey eyes once more, it was declaring war. She would never back down. She saw the dark hair one follow him then the redhead who turned to smirk at her. She just glared right back.

"Now gentlemen none of that in my class." The teacher warned as he suddenly reached down to help her up. Luna dusted the dirt off her skirt and picked up her school bag. _I thought that the entire faculty here was afraid of them? _She glances at the teacher but his face remained very stern. "And Luna go see the school nurse, your knees are bleeding." He said as he ushered her to the door. Her first day in school and she was already seeing the school nurse.

"Oh look it's the new girl." She heard voices from behind her in the hallway.

"What did she think she was playing at picking a fight with the golden trio? She's going to get herself killed." Another said. Luna swung around to meet the faces of these voices trailing her.

"If you have something to say you better say it to my face." Luna encouraged as one tall brunette hair and another shorter black hair girl stood there shocked by her sudden behavior. Luna Lovegood was not a force to be reckoned with. She met all her battles head on. The two girls drew in a breath and turned in the other direction. She was never afraid. No matter what they did to her she would bounce back and become stronger. She felt the blood tickle down to her socks but still she never looked down. She stared straight ahead not letting a tear fall from her blue sparkling eyes. There was no one alive that would ever see them.

Back in the classroom.

"Potter, get that stupid look of your face." The dark hair male heard the voice beside him growl.

"What is it now?" He turned to look at his platinum hair friend.

"She's just a girl mate. Get off of it." The redhead laughed.

"I don't have any kind of look. What the hell are you idiots going on about?" Harry

answered a bit more taken back then he liked.

"You fancy that little fireball don't you?" Ron teased nudging him which got him a punch in the arm once again.

"I've never fancy anyone that we're targeting." Harry confirmed. That was their rule. If their target was a girl they were never allowed to have the slightest interested whatsoever. Yet she was the first girl in a long time. The only other one was, oh hell they couldn't remember who it was since it had been so long ago. Girls shouldn't be a target at all but this one had declared war the moment she chucked that apple Malfoys way. Even though Malfoy usually adored girls he didn't like it if they mistreated him, he usually good with the ladies too, but he had declined little Ginny's hand which was very odd.

That they guessed had started the chain reaction. In truth Harry would rather be getting to know the blonde beauty instead of watching her cry from the cruel jokes they were going to play on her. That was his secret, he really did love beautiful things and in his opinion she surpassed anything or anyone he's ever seen before, he'll have to take that to the grave.

"I think this is what we're going to do." Malfoy smirked and now it has begun.

_A/N: I know it was cruel to leave you hanging like that. I was in exile. Living with my grandparents. Who don't own a computer. So I'll try as hard as I can to finish this story seeing that I'm only home for another week. Then I'm gone to Thailand with my fiancé. Thanks for your patiences and your kindness. _


End file.
